You Could Say That
by CharlieCanFlyy
Summary: Doctor X OC. Time has come for Loretta to go home, but first she has something to tell The Doctor.


Loretta Stone had always felt like a mere commoner around him. Not necessarily in the way a peasant would to royalty, but much in that same mind set. He was simply above her.  
>She knew that he did not think so, but she felt it none the less.<p>

It had been almost 3 months since she'd started traveling with him and his other companions Rory and Amy. As he'd promised the night they'd met there was never a dull moment in his presence.

Except for now.  
>She didn't count it as breaking his promise though as he wasn't actually in the room. This was one of the down moments in between adventures. He'd let the TARDIS drift in space for almost an hour now.<p>

Loretta couldn't bring herself to mind though as she rather enjoyed the view.  
>She only wondered what exactly it was that he'd been doing whever it is that he was at the moment for the past 54 minutes now.<p>

Hopping out of her chair she ran towards the back rooms of the TARDIS. with a little luck she'd find him eventually.

She did, in the library.  
>He was casually flipping through a large book on the history of a planet with a name she couldn't pronounce.<p>

There it was again, that feeling of inferiority. But it was tangled up with something else this time.

Her motives for finding him had started out innocent but now they turned sorrowful.

Loretta had heard the stories of his past companions. After recently realizing that she was definately in love with the quirky man, she'd come to the conclusion that to maintain her own emotional health she'd have to leave him behind.

She was cut from her thoughts by his soft, gentle voice.

"Lorie, may I help you?' he smiled.

"um..."

Loretta knew if she didn't tell him now, she never would. It would be difficult because she wasn't as bold as Amy or Rory but it had to be done.

"Yes?" he closed his book and stood, walking towards her.

"D-doctor" she managed. " I need to go home."

She flinched a little at the unmistakeable look of pain that mangled his lovely face.

"Of course," he nearly whispered.

"Why?"

His question was spoken at a louder volume.

Loretta didn't think she could tell him without straight out confessing her love. She couldn't say 'for my mental health' because that would sound rude.

When he got no answer he stepped closer.

"Why?"

Loretta blushed a little at how close he was.

"Because." she bit her lip,, searching frantically for the right words.

The Doctor gave her a curious look. In all his years of traveling Loretta had made an impression on him. She changed him too. She wasn't as bold or straight forward as the others so with her he'd always take a softer and more gentle approach. He liked her. No, hell, he loved her and he couldn't really explain why.

Finally, after almost 45 second of waiting for an answer, Loretta stomped her foot.

He almost laughed.

Loretta then did what he'd never expected. She reached up, grabbed his collar, and pulled his lips down to hers.

He stiffened almost instantly.  
>This was wrong. She'd grow old and die one day, and it could be thousand of years before he died, if he ever did.<br>He couldn't deny he enjoyed it though, and if she really did want to leave because she had feelings for him than surely she must realize that this could go nowhere.

The Doctor relaxed a little and began to kiss back. He would give her the best kiss he could manage. The type that made you go weak in the knees.

Afterall, he was set on enjoying it.

When she pulled back and caught ber breath she smiled sadly at him.

"That's why."

He hugged her then.

He'd miss her greatly, but if she wanted to leave than who was he to keep her from doing so?

As the TARDIS set down in her back yard and her family ( who much like Rose's knew everything ) rushed out to greet it, time froze for Loretta and the Doctor.

Trapped in one last kiss the two said their goodbyes and then she was gone. Home.

The Doctor started up the TARDIS, entering the location he wished and was off.

Amy walked gracefully to his side, taking in the expression on his face.

"You liked her didn't you?" she asked.

"You could say that."


End file.
